Karma
by bluemelancholy
Summary: Mitsuki Hinata left Japan as a shy, wallflower eleven year old. Now, six years later, she's back. But she isn't Mitsuki anymore. Now, she is Tsumi Andersen; lead singer of the international sensation Everybody's Fool. Just how will Ema react knowing that maybe, just this once, the spotlight won't be on her?
1. Chapter 1

Karma

_Praying for love and paying in naivete_

_Praying for love and paying in naivete, oh_

Asahina Miwa stared intently at the TV screen, eyes focused on the brown-eyed girl with the microphone. She stared even more when she noticed the similarities in the girl's features to her stepdaughter Ema. Azure orbs widening with realization, she picked up her phone and immediately called Rintarou.

"Hello? Rin-kun, I may have found our other daughter..."

* * *

><p>To say that Tsumi Andersen was pissed is the understatement of the year. She was, for lack of better words, seething and furious. Who wouldn't be, having to suffer from jet lag then getting only four hours of sleep with a huge concert (to be broadcast live all over Japan no less) coming up in the next two hours? And now, when she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on the fluffy bed at the hotel, their manager pops up to inform them that they have an interview. An at-the-last-minute interview only fueled her irritation.<p>

"Ms. Andersen," she immediately paid attention to the interviewer "I understand that you are half-Japanese. Theoretically speaking, what would you like to say to your family if they're watching right now?" She blinked. Oh boy, she did NOT see that coming.

* * *

><p>"I'd probably say hi. And also hope that my big sister is still my big sister..." Ema blinked. There was something familiar about the girl on the screen but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Yusuke, on the other hand, was hanging onto her every word (then again, he'd been hanging onto every word from the other three as well) kind of like they were his idols or something.<p>

"Why are we even watching this anyway?" Even after two years, Futo was still as snide as ever. But this would probably be one of the only times that she was grateful for his somewhat snarky comments.

Yusuke finally managed to tear his gaze from the TV to reply to his younger brother, "Because they're my favorite band." Well that certainly explained a lot. The three of them sat in silence until Masaomi called them down for dinner. Ema, upon seeing the complete set of brothers before her, smiled contently. She silently prayed that her little sister would never come back and mess things up, for you see, once Ema has something, she gets rather territorial over it. Unfortunately for her, that was one wish that isn't going to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse Thompson looked at his phone, thinking about sending the details of the band's temporary living arrangements to Ryan before remembering that they would still be on the plane. Giving a resigned sigh, he figured that he should just check on his email. What he saw surprised him. A message from an unknown address that, when he ran it through Aria's prototype translator, was revealed to be from none other than Rintarou Hinata. It looked a little something like this:

_Hello Thompson-san._

_I am thankful that you looked after my daughter Mitsuki while I was not. However, now I would like to reunite her and her sister again as it has been six years since they last saw each other. My wife has a son her age, and I am sure that the rest of her sons would like to meet her as well. If possible, I would like to set up a meeting between the two of us to discuss this further. Thank you._

_Sincerely,  
><em>

_Hinata Rintarou._

Jesse started swearing. He had no idea how long it had been before he stopped, but really. After six fucking years, that dead-beat adoptive father shows up and thinks that he can just take Tsumi away and make her become Mitsuki again?! Yeah right. After the pain that she went through just because of her Mary Sue of a sister? Nope. Not gonna happen. That little shit isn't gonna take his daughter from him. With that resolve in mind, he rang up his boss to tell him of it.

* * *

><p>Rinatarou Hinata's nerves were tingling. One, he wanted to see what Mitsuki's manager would think about his proposition. Another is that unbeknownst to his othe daughter, she and her bandmates would be living under the same roof as the Asahina siblings, including Ema. He couldn't wait to see what his little karate girl turned into after six years of being in America. He just hoped that Mitsuki would find it in her heart to forgive him for the things that he never did.<p>

"Rin-kun? How did it go?" Miwa asks, walking into their bedroom.

He shook his head. "Still nothing from their manager."

"Don't worry. Perhaps he hasn't checked his email yet." At this, Rintarou relaxed a bit. She was right. Maybe, with the time difference, their manager hasn't read it yet. Oh boy, how wrong will he be...

* * *

><p>Ryan Knightwalker stretched on the chair he fell asleep on. Eyes wandering over to Tsumi and Kyle (who just so happened to be in yet another bizarre position: Kyle's lower body was half off the reclined chair while Tsumi's hand was shoved in Kyle's face and her foot was placed precariously near the male's crotch), he smiled, before looking around for the older Jensen twin.<p>

"Hey, want some coffee?" Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Aria's voice. Turning to look at the brunette, he saw that she held a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other.

"Nah, I'm good. Anyways, how much longer until we get to Japan?"

Aria shrugged. "Two hours at the most."

"So I've been asleep for only an hour?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Do we wake them up then?" Asked Ryan, inclining his head to the two guitarists.

"Well, if you want to be judo flipped, cussed at in four languages, and threatened with becoming sterile, then by all means, please do so." Ryan shuddered. He knew how grumpy the two could be if they don't have their usual three hour naps. And he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of Tsumi's judo flip. Seriously, that girl had a lot of strength for someone who's only 5'2.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria Jensen took one look at the apartment complex where she and the other members of the band will be staying and let out an appreciative whistle. Not only was the place huge, but when she looked it up on her phone's GPS, it happened to be rather close to the studio where they would be practicing. Looks like Kyle and Tsumi won't have an excuse to be lazy when they go there to practice.

"Hey sis," Kyle's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Can you go in and see if we have the right place?" Trust her brother to think of things like that.

"Ryan? Are you gonna come with or not?" Turning to face her longtime partner-in-crime, Aria gave Ryan no choice when she grabbed his collar and practically dragged him over to the door. Upon walking through the doors, she raised an eyebrow at the large number of males and the lone female (who not only looked like Tsumi's Mary Sue of a sister, but had a squirrel on her shoulder as well).

"Erm… Hi there. We were wondering if this is the Sunrise Apartment Complex." Thank God for Ryan. Not only was he super reliable, but he definitely knew how to break the ice.

The brown-haired female gave them a warm smile, while confirming their guess. Aria sighed in relief before saying that she had to go and get the remaining two members (and at the same time, failing to notice the gaping redhead); leaving Ryan to deal with them. Hopefully he would be able to talk to them without making anything _too _awkward…

[Line Break]

Ema watched as the blue-eyed female walked out of the building with her hair swishing behind her. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy at that, especially since Mitsuki's hair was that exact shade and length. She blinked, surprised at what she thought. She hasn't thought of Mitsuki in six years, why was she thinking of her younger sister now? Ema shook her head in the slightest motion. As far as she remembered, Mitsuki left for America six years ago. No reason for her younger sister to come and ruin everything now, right?

"Anyway, we hope you don't mind us staying here for a while. I mean, the other two are really good at keeping to themselves, so it'll be like we were never here!" Chirped the blonde—whose name was Ryan, as Yusuke had told her—while beaming brightly at them. Just then, Aria returned, followed by another brunette who looked identical to her.

"Where's Tsumi?" Asked Ryan, tilting his head to one side while staring at the two.

"You know how she gets when she's playing a game, don't you?" The other brunette—whose name was Kyle—said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Though to Ema, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

From Ema's peripheral, she saw Aria stare at her two bandmates. "So you mean to tell me that you didn't try to get her attention?"

"Well, erm…" Kyle was cut off by the sound of the doors opening.

"Hey dudes. Sorry I'm late." Ema, along with the rest of the people in the room, turned to look at the new arrival. Short, choppy black hair with a shocking electric blue streak contrasting the dark color, pale skin, and large brown eyes; and with that, she also had a petite and slim frame. Ema's eyes widened. The girl was pretty; different from Aria's matured air, or her own soft and feminine one. Tsumi was pretty; in a punkish way.

"Well Tsumi, it's about time you decided to show up. Don't you know that it's rude to keep our hosts waiting?" Aria stared the other, much more petite girl down; her bright blue eyes blazing with a challenge.

At that, Tsumi stared at Kyle. "Bro, did you seriously not notice my earphones?" Kyle gulped. Aria turned her glare to her twin.

"Hey, can you two fix this later? I mean, we haven't introduced ourselves, yes?" Tsumi's head turned and for what seemed like the first time, noticed the other people in the room.

"… Awkward…" murmured Kyle, slowly inching away from his twin sister.

[Line Break]

Tsumi's eyes scanned the faces in front of her and tensed up the slightest bit when she saw Ema. Ema Hinata, her prim and proper older sister. The girl known as the perfect 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. There was the very reason why Mitsuki left Japan and moved to America, and that reason was standing in front of her. Ema also happened to be the reason why she completely changed her personality.

Excusing herself with a murmured "Excuse me", she walked away—manners be damned, if she had to stay in the same room as Ema, she was going to lose it—and just made her way to, well, anywhere. So she ran and ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. Looking around, she groaned. Great. She was lost and had no idea how to get back. Oh, and not to mention the fact that her phone just died while they were on the way too. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered what it was like… Always seeking Ema's approval only to be ignored and shot down, and ultimately, betrayed by her own sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'd just really like to thank everyone who's reviewed, added the story to their favorites list and/or followed it. That, and I just wanted to reply to some of your reviews.**

_**AnaraHunter:**_** Thanks for thinking it's interesting. I sort of got the idea from another story, "14 to 2" but I added my own twist to it.**

**For _VongolAddiction, LadyOreo_ (love your username by the way), _Ashwing, _and _Awesomer then_ _you_: Thanks for reading!**

**_TsunTsunOtaku: _Thanks for liking it! And I hope I live up to yours and all of the other reader's expectations in the later chapters!**

**_Guest: _Yeah... About that, I'm sorry if you like Ema, but as I said, I got the idea from "14 to 2" wherein Ema's like that. Sorry!**

**And finally, on to the 4th chapter! **

* * *

><p>Kyle was seriously getting worried. It's been two hours since Tsumi had excused herself, and still no news from her. Aria and Ryan were going crazy with worry as well, though they didn't make it obvious to their hosts. Now, it was normal for their main guitarist to leave and take a walk, especially if she was in a tight space, but she would usually answer her phone if they called her up. Now THAT wasn't normal. But while he was busy thinking about what could've happened to his partner in crime, Ryan and Aria walked over, sitting down on the couch with him.<p>

"Kyle." Ryan's voice brought him back to attention. "Don't you think that the girl they were with looks familiar?"

"Yeah," Aria comments, "It's like we've seen her before, but I'm pretty sure none of us have ever been to Japan, right?"

Kyle blinked. The duo's statements seemingly pulled a trigger and it wasn't long before he put two and two together. When Ryan had asked if they were going to introduce themselves or not, Tsumi tensed up the slightest bit when she saw the brunette. Not only that, but he remembered how she described her older sister: A polite, naïve girl who was too good to be true.

"Guys? I think I know why she left…" And so he launched into his conclusion, telling them that there was a possibility that they were, in fact, going to spend the next 7 days under the same roof as a Mary Sue. By the end of his explanation, Aria looked pissed.

"So Jesse basically signed her up for a week of agony?" Aria's voice was a furious whisper.

"Pretty much, yeah. What do you think, Ryan?" The whole time since Kyle explained his thoughts, the eldest kept his mouth shut.

"Well, as much as I'd like to talk about this shit, we've got a bigger problem. It's raining." Now there's a problem. Not only was Tsumi lost, but she just so happened to have a weak immunity system. Add in the fact that her recovery time takes two days at the least with their opening concert just three days away, and you've got a recipe for disaster.

"… Oh man, Jesse's gonna kill us if he finds out." Kyle groaned.

Aria rolled her eyes at her brother. "He doesn't have to find out if we find Tsumi right now and take care of her."

"Who says I'm not going to find out?" The trio almost got whiplash when they turned their heads to see the newcomer.

* * *

><p>Jesse was, to say the least, pissed off. So he was driving towards the Asahina complex from the rented car which his boss took care of, only to see Tsumi sitting on a swing. In the middle of the pouring rain, no less. And he was mortified to find out that Aria—okay, never mind her, it was supposed to be Kyle—didn't go looking for the small 17 year old. And then he finds out that he accidentally placed his clients with the worst people. He knew that Aria, Kyle and Ryan would like nothing more than to kick Ema's podex, but they were outnumbered. Besides, if he hasn't forgiven the dead-beat adoptive father, the trio would definitely not forgive Hinata Ema just yet.<p>

"M-Manager! What're you doing here?" The first to recover, as always, was Aria.

"I'm here because I need to talk to her," at this, he jerked his thumb over to Tsumi, "Dead-beat adoptive father. He wants to take her back."

"WHAT." The next to find their wits was Kyle. "So after six years that motherducking asshat thinks he can just take Tsumi from us?! Did he even take into consideration that maybe she doesn't want to be reunited with her sister?!"

Jesse rubbed his temple. "As much as I do want to slap a lawsuit in front of his face, she's still his daughter in the eyes of the law. Not to mention one of his wife's kids is a lawyer."

Ryan, who had taken Tsumi to her room and tucked her in (as he was like a big brother to her) finally came back. "What's this I hear about Tsumi's old man wanting her back?"

"It's as you heard it, genius. He probably wants little Mitsuki back." Aria muttered, brows furrowing.

"Jesse, please don't tell me we're just gonna sit here and let him do that. I can't live without that kid! She's like-"

"I know Kyle. We depend on her, one way or another. And we're definitely not going to let him take her from us. Oh no. This means WAR." Jesse growled.

Aria blinked. "It better not be a war with weapons or anything."

"Yeah right. Though I would probably feel better if I punch her dad. And maybe if you slap her sister." Kyle says, a smirk forming on his face.

"In the meantime, you guys make sure she makes as little contact with her sister, or worse, with the brothers. I did a little research, and apparently they all have a thing for Ema. They'd probably do whatever she wants them to do, even if that includes making Tsumi's stay here an inferno." Jesse snaps, shooting all f them a look.

"So we're basically dealing with a manipulative prick. No worries Manager, we'll spend as much time out of the house as possible. Heck, we'll even avoid going anywhere near them if that's what we have to do." Aria reassures the 28 year old male with the plan.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the quartet in the lobby, Ema was listening in on their conversation. Frankly, she couldn't believe that her sister was back... But then again, they planned to stay as far away from her brothers as possible. She would do anything to make sure that Mitsuki-no, it was Tsumi now-wouldn't get between her and the Asahina family. She would never let her sister upstage her again. Not now, not ever.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 4! Here are the replies for the reviews**

**TsunTsunOtaku: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'd like to get some concrit from you.**

**LadyOreo: Well, you can see how some of the brothers react to Tsumi in this chapter and the next two or three as well.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

* * *

><p>To say that Yusuke Asahina was in disbelief is an understatement. Sure, he's dating Ema now, and he thought nothing could make his life better, that is, until he found out that Everybody's Fool would be renting four rooms on the second floor of Sunrise Residence. Not only that, but he could see them every day for the next 7 days. Could life get any better for him? Oh wait. It can. His room was right above Tsumi's, and he could listen to them play music from a floor away. The best part? He can hear them make new songs for their next album (spoiler much?) and he was really looking forward to that.<p>

"Hey, um… Do you mind showing me where the music store is? Excuse me?" He was in such a daze that he didn't notice Tsumi waving her hand in front of him. And when he did notice her, he started fumbling for words.

"Y-Yeah! Sure, I don't mind taking you there!" The eleventh son grinned, excited that one of his idols talked to him, and asked for his help nonetheless.

"Thank you, uh, sorry, but I didn't catch your name. I'm Tsumi." The seventeen year old female held out her hand as she introduced herself.

"Right. I'm Asahina Yusuke. Nice to meet you, Tsumi-san." Yusuke shook Tsumi's hand before turning around. "You want to get to the music store, right? Well follow me."

Tsumi blinked, "You're very kind, Yusuke. Thank you." She then followed him out, and the two made their merry way to the music store.

* * *

><p>Masaomi Asahina was rather curious to see what Ema's younger sister was like, but he had no luck. Mitsuki—no, Tsumi—stayed as far away from them as physically possible, and every time that any of them tried to approach her, she'd mumble an excuse and walk away. Thankfully, the other three weren't like that. Ryan was easy to talk to, and Masaomi frequently saw Subaru and Iori converse with the blonde. Kyle proved to be a rather playful person and spent his time with Tsubaki, Wataru, or Fuuto. Aria happened to be the more mature one and found a place in the kitchen, frequently helping Ukyo and Ema with dinner.<p>

"Masaomi? You look troubled." He looked up to see Aria with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Ah, it's nothing Aria-san." Aria tilted her head to the side, eyes studying him quizzically.

"Are you sure about that? You seem to have been thinking deeply until I interrupted." Masaomi blinked, before smiling lightly at her.

"You're very perspective, Aria-san."

"If something is bothering you, it's best to talk about it to someone else. Two heads are better than one after all."

That was all it took for Masaomi to spill the beans to the eighteen year old. He told her of how he wanted to get to know Tsumi better, but how there was a wall around her. He wanted to know his younger sister more to be a big brother to her, like how he was one for the rest of the Asahina siblings. Aria listened attentively and didn't speak until he was finished.

"Masaomi, it's nice that you want to know Tsumi better, but she's always been wary of new people. Perhaps you should just give her time to adjust being around you and the others before you get to know her. I should know, it took me a month or so to get her to talk to us when we first met." With that, Aria smiled at him and got up to wash the cup she used, leaving the oldest Asahina to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Fuuto did not like Tsumi Andersen. She was too emotionless for his liking, and was extremely different from his sweet older sister Ema. Never mind the fact that Ema was dating Yusuke, Fuuto was sure that the idiot delinquent would do something stupid and have Ema come running to him. As for the other three members of the band, he didn't mind them as much. Aria was reserved and he would have loved to play with her, had it not been for Tsumi warning him. Ryan… He didn't make much of an impression on Fuuto, so he ignored the bassist. As for Kyle, surprisingly Fuuto got along well with the other guitarist.<p>

"Oh hey Fuuto." Fuuto looked up from his phone and saw Kyle.

"Kyle. What do you want?" Even if he did get along with Kyle, he didn't put any honorific after his name, much to Kyle's relief.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you've seen the others. Manager's coming over to the studio at 5:30 and wants to listen to us practice." That was interesting. He'd never seen (or heard, for that matter) them practice, so he was rather curious of what they could do.

"No, I didn't. But here's a question. Practice?" Fuuto raised an eyebrow at the older male.

Kyle shrugged. "Been a habit of ours that a day before every concert, we have to practice. Not to mention that Tsumi has this 'practice makes perfect' thing going on. It gets annoying sometimes, but we've never sounded so good before she came along." Fuuto nodded his head in understanding. He could understand where Tsumi was coming from.

"So you need to find them before—"

"Hey guys." Fuuto almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice behind him. He turned around to see Tsumi with Yusuke right behind her.

"Tsumi! Geeze, where the fuck did you go off to?" Kyle snapped.

"… In case you didn't notice, your guitar and Ryan's bass are in need of new strings. The ones on them now are all rusted. So I decided to go to the music store and had Yusuke help me get there. You know how hopeless my sense of direction is." Fuuto's eyes wandered over to the bag that she had, bearing the logo of the closest music store.

"Okay then. So did you get the text from Manager?" Kyle asked.

Tsumi nods. "I also got a text from Ryan and Aria. Apparently they're already on their way there."

"Seriously?! I've been looking for them for the past how many minutes and now they're on their way?!" Kyle growls with frustration at that.

Fuuto watched the duo interact and found them amusing. Kyle was easily riled up (no wonder that idiot voice actor liked teasing him so much) and Tsumi's snarky comebacks reminded Fuuto of himself.

"Hey Kyle. You don't mind if I come along, do you?" Tsumi turned to face him, an eyebrow arched.

"Sure, I don't mind. Hey Yusuke, do you want to come along as well?" Fuuto looked at his older brother. There he was, looking nervous as Kyle placed the spotlight on him. Not to mention Tsumi's unwavering stare at him, as this would unnerve even his other older brother Natsume.

"Well, onii-chan? Don't you want to see them practice as well?" It was a golden opportunity to tease the redhead and Fuuto was not about to let that slip from him.

"You know, while we're on this topic, why don't we invite the rest of them along anyway?" Tsumi spoke up, and pointed at the wall clock. "I still need to tune the instruments and place the new strings on yours."

"I'm not sure about that—" Yusuke got cut off by another voice.

"I think we'd like that." Masaomi smiled at them, with the others behind him.

Tsumi nods. "It's settled then." And with that, she heads off to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Kaname was interested in his new younger sister. Tsumi was NOTHING like Ema. Whereas Ema was nice to him and ignored his flirting, Tsumi reacted to it. And she reacted rather violently, judo-flipping him and whispering a threat in his ear. And now that he, along with the others, were watching Tsumi tune the instruments, it was like seeing a new side to her. She was normally aloof and uninterested but now, he could actually see the ghost of a smile on her face.<p>

"Alright, we start in 3, 2, 1, and go." Their manager, who they later learned was named Jesse, watched the four as they played the first song.

_Oh, _

_Well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, _

_And I can't help but to hear,_

_No, I can't help to hear an exchanging of words:_

"_What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,_

"_And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore"_

Kaname's eyes widened. He could actually see why Yusuke didn't want to bring all of them along, especially Wataru. But nonetheless, they kept listening, intrigued by the song and the story behind it.

_Well in fact, _

_Well I'll look at it this way,_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast_

_So, pour the champagne_

_Oh! Well in fact, _

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast,_

_So pour the champagne, pour the champagne _

As the song went on, Kaname noticed how Tsumi's facial expression changed. She looked like she was mocking someone, then she looked annoyed, then back to mocking. In a way, he began to understand why Yusuke liked their songs so much. Despite the vulgar lyrics, there was a message that they were sending. And the more songs they played, Kaname knew he was seeing bits and pieces of Tsumi's attitude in the songs. Especially when they got to this song:

_Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats, with the doorman_

_From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed_

_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it_

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and…_

_Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats, with the doorman_

_From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed_

_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it_

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and_

_When you're in black slacks with accentuating off-white pinstripes, _

_Whoa, Everything goes according to plan_

_I'm the new cancer never looked better, you can't stand it_

_Because you say so under your breath_

_You're reading lips, "When did she get all confident?"_

He felt surprised when Tsumi looked right at them when she sang it. Her gaze never left them until the chorus was finished, and when it did, he was never so glad to not be looked at by a girl. But really, if he ignored that, they were amazing. He could tell that the other brothers thought so too, especially Fuuto.

"Wah~, Tsumi-chan sounds like an angel!" The same goes for Tsubaki, who was practically fanboying over the black-haired girl. Needless to say, they were all disappointed when Jesse decided that they should call it a day, saying "You guys sound perfectly fine. Now go get some rest."

"Hey Manager, do you mind if we get some feedback?" Ah. So that was why she thought that they should come along.

* * *

><p>"Hey Manager, do you mind if we get some feedback?" After hearing this, Tsubaki immediately jumped on the chance.<p>

"Ne Tsumi-chan, have you ever heard of becoming a seiyuu?" Tsubaki grinned, looking expectantly at his sister.

"Tsubaki, that isn't even related to what they were doing." Azusa sighs, punching the back of Tsubaki's head.

"Hey Tsumi," while Tsubaki was pouting at Azusa, Fuuto decided to throw in his two cents to the girl, "You guys did pretty good, but your voice cracked a bit at a certain part. It's like you weren't breathing or something."

Out of his peripheral, Tsubaki noticed the smallest tinge of pink on Tsumi's face. "Yeah, well that part was really fast, but my voice doesn't usually do that…" She trailed off, looking over her shoulder at Aria.

"Okay, Tsumi's singing aside, what do you guys think of the instruments?" Aria asks, twirling a drumstick in her hand.

"It was awesome! It was like they just blended together or something!" Yusuke exclaims, eyes focused on the instruments.

Ryan laughed. "That, Yusuke, is a little something we call harmony."

"You're a pretty good singer too, Knightwalker-san." Even Iori threw in a comment!

Cue an eye roll from Kyle. "He wouldn't be this good if Aria didn't make sure that he doesn't eat peanuts so much. He's allergic to them, but he likes them!"

"Eh? No fair, I didn't even get a chance to say anything yet!" Tsubaki pouts, lightly glaring at his brothers.

"Well then, what did _you _think, huh Tsubaki?" With the accompanying head tilt and questioning tone of voice, Tsubaki swore he saw a moe-moe background behind her. Can his two little sisters get any more perfect?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating, but school's been really tough for me. Anyway, here are the replies:**

_**elizavetaboukina: Oh my god. A P!ATD fan?! You have no idea how happy I was when I read your review, I mean, it's rare that I find other fans of Panic! so I'm really happy. Can you guess which song was in the first chapter?**_

_**Awesomerthenyou: Well, here's the update, but I would like it if you give comments as well... No offence, but it's a bit pressuring when people tell me these kinds of things... But anyway, thanks for reading!**_

_**LadyOreo: Ah yes, but where would the fun be in that?**_

_**TsunTsunOtaku: Glad that you liked it! Hope you like this one too!**_

* * *

><p>In all his years of being an author, Hikaru was sure he never found a person quite like Tsumi. Unlike the rest of his brothers, he liked the attitude that the black-haired seventeen year old displayed. And he was infinitely thankful that she was no longer shy little Mitsuki, because that would have made her a less interesting person.<p>

"Hey Hikaru, what'd you think of them?" Looking over at his punkish little brother, Hikaru had to suppress a smirk. He found it amusing how Yusuke seemed to worship the ground that the band walked on, almost to the point that Yusuke had to prevent himself from freaking out (in a completely manly way, of course) in front of them.

"Well, Yu-chan, I have to say they're impressive. How old did you say they were when they made their national debut?" Hikaru couldn't resist digging for info on Tsumi. Though he knew he could always look around the internet, it was always better to get it from a person, mainly because informative websites rarely had any opinions.

"Ryan was 16, Kyle and Aria were 14, and Tsumi was 13. The first song that they released was 'New Perspective', from that movie I wanted to watch then. You know, 'Jennifer's Body'?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow. From what he remembered, that movie was rated 16 and above…

"Okay, then what about their international debut?"

Yusuke almost rolled his eyes at Hikaru's question. "Tsumi was 15, Ryan was 18, and the twins were 16. That was two years ago, didn't you give me their album?" Hikaru blinked, before remembering one specific day two years ago.

_Hikaru was doing some last-minute Christmas shopping for some of his brothers. When he first bought presents for his family, he had no idea what to get Yusuke and Natsume, so he put it off until the last minute. _

_Seeing as Natsume was closer in age to him than Yusuke, Hikaru decided to buy his present first. It ended up being a new videogame, which in hindsight, he should have given to Ema. But really, Yusuke was almost impossible to get a gift for, at least, for Hikaru. He was about to go ahead and buy a videogame for him until he heard Yusuke's voice._

"_Hey guys, isn't that Everybody's Fool's album?" Hikaru looked over his shoulder to see Yusuke staring longingly at a CD. Well hello gift idea, he thought to himself._

"_Yeah, but you DO know how much that costs, right? And you've been saving up for that movie too." Added one of the friends his little brother was with._

"_Not only that, but with your allowance, they'd probably been able to release two more albums by the time you save enough to buy this." With every comment that his friends threw in, Yusuke seemed to deflate even more. The boys stayed for a while before moving on to another store, and Hikaru took his chance._

"_Excuse me, but do you have an album of Everybody's Fool?" Stupid question, he knew, but how else was he going to find it?_

"_Of course, right this way Miss." Oh, and did I forget to mention that he was cross dressing? _

_Hikaru thanked the worker who led him there and looked at the shelf. The first thing that caught his eye was how they were dressed: Two brunettes wearing identical mime outfits; the girl on the left, and the boy at the right. Upon taking a closer look, he saw they were twins. Next was the blonde boy standing next to the female mime: He was wearing a red coat, black slacks, a white polo with a high collar, and a black top hat while wearing a cheeky smirk on his face. Standing between the blonde and the male twin was a girl with black hair wearing an almost identical outfit to the blonde: red waistcoat, black slacks, a white polo with a slightly ruffled collar, and a smaller version of the blonde's top hat with a confident smirk on her face. Hikaru then looked at the price and raised an eyebrow. 5600 Yen. If Yusuke wasn't able to afford this, then he wondered exactly how much Yusuke's allowance was._

_Walking over to the counter, Hikaru then bought the CD. Hey, not bad for last-minute Christmas shopping, right?_

Oh. So that was what Yusuke meant. While Hikaru was taking a walk down memory lane, he didn't notice that Yusuke had left.

"Hey, do you plan on leaving yet?" Scratch that. He didn't even notice that everyone other than him and Tsumi were left. But hey, this was a good thing. He could interview her without anyone cutting in.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you for a while..."

* * *

><p>Ukyo was confused. Like Masaomi, he really did want to know Tsumi better, but she kept on avoiding them. I mean, they didn't do anything to offend her, right? At least, that's what he thought.<p>

"Ukyo, are you okay?" Ryan and Aria were looking at him, blue eyes staring at blue eyes.

"Ah, I'm fine. Did I look like I wasn't?" He may have sounded defensive, but he wasn't trying to be.

"Yes, actually. You look stressed." He was taken aback by their bluntness. Then again, can you blame him? Ema was by no means blunt, and rarely were any of his younger brothers blunt.

"Sooo, are you going to tell us? Because we might be able to help, y'know." Ukyo sighed, knowing that Ryan had a point. And besides, if anyone were to know about Tsumi, these two would, right?

"Okay, I'm just a bit confused and a bit frustrated though. Why does Tsumi avoid us? Did we do anything wrong to her?" The teenagers in front of him shared a look.

"Well Ukyo, that may or may not-"

"-Have something to do with the fact that she has sociopath tendencies from time to time."

"And we're lucky enough to be considered her friends." The duo concluded, and Ukyo was definitely not creeped out by the way they explained to him. Nope, definitely not- Okay, maybe just the slightest bit, but who wouldn't be? He wouldn't think of it as creepy if it were Kyle and Aria, but alas, Kyle was busy talking with Fuuto again.

"I see... So any chances that she might be willing to interact with us a little more? It's a bit awkward not getting to know her more."

"Nope." Aria popped the _p_ when she answered him. "It took me two months to convince her to talk to us and we'll be leaving in a few days' time. I doubt that'll happen, but if it does, then please do tell me." She explained, shrugging. Despite that new piece of information, Ukyo was still determined to know her better (even if it did dampen his spirits a little) and he was going to approach her himself.

* * *

><p>Azusa found himself getting slightly annoyed with Tsubaki. Now don't get me wrong, he loved his twin, but there were times when the white-haired male could grate on Azusa's nerves. Like now for example: Tsubaki was happily chatting with Ryan about Tsumi, and he kept on throwing in that he wanted Tsumi to try voice-acting.<p>

"Well Tsubaki, whether or not Tsumi would try voice-acting, that's completely up to her. And besides, she has her own mind, so est to let her make her own decisions." Thankfully Ryan wasn't getting annoyed (either that, or the 20 year-old simply had a lot of patience.) with Tsubaki's continuous barrage of questions.

"Hey everyone, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Who wants food?" The three of them turned to look at Tsumi, who somehow got her hands on a megaphone.

"Well? Are you guys hungry or not?" Kyle had made his way to Tsumi's side and took the megaphone from her, much to her obvious distaste.

"Okay, okay you two. Do you mind if we eat at a fast food joint? The meal's on us." Aria quickly pacified the two and turned to Masaomi and Ukyo to see whether or not they were alright with fast food. Azusa, meanwhile, was fine with anything, mainly because when Tsumi brought their attention to food, he realized that he was starving.

"It's fine." "We don't mind." Masaomi and Ukyo seemed to be okay with it, so the Asahina siblings piled into three cars: Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, and Wataru in one; the triplets, Louis, and Iori in the second with Natsume driving; and Hikaru, Subaru, Yusuke, Ema, and Fuuto in the last. Tsumi, Kyle, Aria, and Ryan all decided on walking to the nearest McDonald joint and reserving booths for the rest of them.

Sure enough, the four managed to do as they said, and upon seeing them, Tsumi walked over and asked what they wanted to eat. It was a pretty easy question: Spaghetti for Yusuke, Ema, and Wataru, a burger for Tsubaki, Natsume, Kaname, and Subaru, a salad for Fuuto, Azusa, and Iori, and chicken for Masaomi, Ukyo, Hikaru, and Louis. Tsumi then motioned to Kyle and Ryan and they all walked to the counter.

"She's pretty professional, isn't she Azusa?" Natsume said, nodding towards the seventeen year-old.

Azusa looked at her and couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, but she's really young too. I wish that Tsubaki could be like that sometimes."

"Eh? But I thought you love me just as I am, Azusa. I'm heartbroken." Leave it to Tsubaki to twist the meaning of otherwise innocent things.

"Tsubaki, stop that. You make it sound like we're a couple. Which we're not." Azusa replies, resisting the urge to roll his eyes while Natsume was smirking.

"But Azusa~" There were times when Tsubaki could be a whiny five year old, and this was one of them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Iori, she looks cute doesn't she?" For the nth time that day, Kaname once again trying to divert Iori's attention to Aria or Tsumi. It wasn't working. Just because Iori has come to terms with the fact that Fuyuka's dead doesn't mean that he's looking for a new girlfriend right away. But Kaname thought otherwise.<p>

"Yes Kaname-nii-san, I know that she's cute." Iori replied, wanting nothing more than to get away from his perverted brother.

"Ah jeez, you really aren't interested? But they look beautiful, don't they?" And there he goes again. Fortunately, Tsumi arrived at that precise moment carrying a tray of food.

"Perverted monk, here's your burger. Louis, this chicken's yours. Iori and Fuuto, here's your salads." Tsumi handed them their food and left, mumbling something about diets. Kaname meanwhile, looked like he was hit by a brick.

"I'm not that perverted, am I?"

"Actually, you are." Fuuto replied, rolling his eyes before going back to his salad.

"Louis? Iori?" By that time, Iori was no longer interested in listening to Kaname. He was just trying to figure out why Tsumi had looked so familiar, until it hit him: Fuyuka always made it a point to watch a video every Wednesday that showed Tsumi. Though what he didn't understand was why Tsumi changed her hair color.

"Hey Iori, you there? Earth to Iori?" Ryan was waving his hand in front of Iori's face. Iori blinked, seeing both Ryan and Tsumi in front of him.

"You were spacing out..." Tsumi explains, shrugging. IOri found himself studying Tsumi's features and realized with a jolt that they were eerily similar to those of Ema's, almost to the point that if Tsumi had brown hair, they would pass for sisters...


End file.
